Fan Season 1
The 'first fan season '''of the television series first premiered on FanFiction.net on January 11th, 2016. You can read it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11728059/1/Thomas-and-Friends-Original-Episodes Episodes #The Replacement - Norman tries to prove he is really useful when he fears being replaced. #The Sad Story of Glynn - Gordon tells Rosie the story of Glynn the "Coffee Pot". #Skiff to the Rescue - Skiff has to help Donald's fireman to the hospital when no one else is around. #Thomas & The Were-Engine - Thomas fears working with Lucian, who is allegedly a "were-engine". #Accident-Free - Diesel tries to break BoCo's record of no accidents before BoCo is due to recieve an award. #George Strikes Again - George the Steamroller returns and causes trouble for the engines. #Boring Old Frank - Frank, the diesel who works on the small railway, tries to find something to define himself. #The Sodor Spectre - After Charlie teases him, Percy enlists Gordon to help play a trick on him. #Harvey Takes A Stand - Harvey and Samson have a spat and try to work without each other. #Terence's Train - Terence has to pull a train after arguing with Thomas about the difficulty of their duties. #Duncan & Lenora - Duncan is held up by a catering lorry named Lenora regularly. #Don't Loo About - Thomas and Henry have mishaps with signals. #Logan & Hector - Hector attempts to take new engine Logan under his wing at the Coaling Plant. #Back Engine - Molly attempts to adjust to her new duties as Wellsworth pilot. #The Abominable Snow Engine - Luke and Sir Handel head into a blizzard after hearing a story from Rheneas. #Monkey Business - Whiff has a mishap while transporting food to the Animal Park. #Bugged! - The narrow gauge engines are in a panic when an engine from the Ministry of Defence comes to do Rheneas' work. #Duck Season - Duck works with Lucian on his branch line and tries to solve a problem with hunters. #Merrick & The Meteorite - A meteorite lands in Blue Mountain Quarry, and Merrick tries to help get it out. #The Full Monty - Max and Monty make a contest out of their work disposing debris. #Top of the Class - Class 40 returns to the island after being purchased by Sir Robert Norramby, and grows conceited. #Close Encounters of the Toad Kind - Oliver and Toad have experiences involving aliens. #The Missing Ballast Trucks - Mike plays a trick on Bert, but Bert gets the last laugh. #Toby's Travels - Toby comes down the Harwick Branch Line completely unannounced. #A China Clay Christmas - Bill, Ben, Timothy, and Marion all partake in holiday hijinks. #Gordon & Bear - Gordon struggles to come to terms with sharing his express with Bear. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Bill and Ben *Harvey *Spencer *Molly *Rosie *Whiff *Stanley *Hiro *Charlie *Scruff *Belle *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Porter *Gator *Timothy *Samson *Glynn *Ryan *Diesel *Daisy *BoCo *Mavis *Class 40 *'Arry and Bert *Diesel 10 *Salty *Den *Dart *Paxton *Norman *Sidney *Philip *Winston *Stafford *Marion *Skiff *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *Rocky *Hector *Reg *Slip Coaches *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Luke *Victor *Millie *Rex *Mike *Bert *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *George *Butch *Kevin *Flynn *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Harold *Cranky *Captain *Merrick *Owen *The Fat Controller *The Thin Controller *The Small Controller *Miss Jenny *Sir Robert Norramby *Jerome and Judy (cameo) *Bradford (cameo) *Stepney (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Lucian *Logan *Bear *199 *Beetle *Frank *Lenora *Detective Miles Regan Trivia *This season marks the first of several things: **The first season since the first to be written entirely by one person. **BoCo, George, Molly, Hector, and Class 40's first appearance in full CGI. **Killdane, The Coaling Plant, Suddery, and the Sodor Ironworks appear in CGI for the first time. **The first season to featured a licensed song in an episode (''White Christmas ''by The Drifters). **The first season in which Thomas has spoken in less than half the episodes since the fourth. **The first season in which Glynn, Jerome, and Judy appear in an episode. *Every character rendered in CGI up to this point, with the exception of Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, and the international engines, appears in some capacity in this season. *Many characters experienced minor changes to their CGI designs this season: **Every railway character now has four lamp irons, with varying headcodes depending on the episode. **The rivets on Edward's bufferbeam were restored, after disappering in the tenth season. **Gordon's lamp was changed to an LNER-style one. **James is shorter, returning to the size he was in the Classic Series. **The counterweights on Percy's wheels were restored, after disappearing in ''Hero of the Rails. **Duck, Toad, and Butch decreased in size. **Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Duncan, and Captain increased in size. **Oliver also become closer in design to his model and basis. **Emily's buffers became bronze again, after changing to silver in the eighth season. **Rosie became slightly shorter and wider. **Gator's nameplate now says "Gerald". **Glynn and Rusty's faces became smaller, Rusty's face being restored to its size in the fourth season. **'Arry became clean shaven, while Bert's stubble became thicker to help distinguish between the two. **While this is not a physical change, Bertie's horn changed back to the one had throughout the Classic Series. **Merrick's face increased in size. **Sir Robert Norramby's hairline receded. Category:Television Series